Open Up Your Eyes And See
by Cause You've Already Got Me
Summary: Everyone knows that Sonny & Chad like each other, even the magazines. So why can't they see it themselves? One-Shot Channy


_I'm just a girl_

_I won't be changing the world_

_And boy you know that I'm not perfect, but I'm perfect for you._

Chad walked into the _So Random_ prop house. He was carrying this week's edition of _Tween Weekly_ in his hands. He observed the room looking for where _she_ was at.

"Sonny, Sonny, Son-nay…" Chad repeated her name various times out loud as he spotted her sitting on the couch. It wasn't actually that hard to find her. He just needed to stop looking at the ground for a minute.

Sonny was in the middle of memorizing lines for her next sketch and was very into it. She never lifted her head when she simply replied, "Not now Chad. I'm not in the mood."

However Chad Dylan Cooper _was_ in the mood, so he didn't leave. "Is there something you've been meaning to tell me lately?" he asked.

"Um, no." she responded coldly, still without looking up.

"Are you sure about that?" he wondered and wanted to have a little _fun_ with annoying Sonny. He took another step closer to her.

"I'm positive Chad, now go away."

"Wait a minute." Chad held his in finger in the air. "No one kicks CDC out of a room!"

"Leave!" Sonny said raising her voice as she pointed to the opened door with one hand.

"Is that how you treat every boy you like?" he questioned. This took Sonny by surprise, as she finally looked up from her script. She did it quickly too.

"What!" she questioned. "I do _not_ like you!"

"That's not what it says in here," Chad said pointing to the magazine front cover.

"It does not!" Sonny stood up from the chair she was sitting in and left her script in is place. She grabbed the magazine out of his hands and flipped to the article he was referring to.

_A anonymous source has told us that Chad & Sonny are going to be the next big "it" couple. We've been told that Sonny's feelings for him are very strong! And apparently Chad feels the same way! Guess we can start calling them Channy now! But will this relationship cause a bigger drift between their two rivaling shows: Mackenzie Falls and So Random? We'll have to find out._

"At least Channy's cleaver," she muttered under her breath before speaking at a normal volume again. "Chad that whole article is made up of lies! I can't believe you'd be that gullible." She said trying to laugh the whole thing off.

"Sonshine, you don't need to be embarrassed about it. I mean everyone falls for Chad Dylan Cooper at some point in their life." He said while giving her that grin of his that could make her swoon at the sight.

Not only was Sonny getting really annoyed at this time, but she was trying really hard to not sound defensive at the same time. "Chad I do not like you!"

Chad just moved closer to Sonny so that their eyes were locked and there was limited space between them. "Really Sonny? Really? He asked.

"Yes really!" Sonny simply said. And she didn't know why but for some reason continued talking. "I could kiss you right now and I still wouldn't feel anything for you. Nothing!" She bet.

Chad raised one eyebrow at her as he smiled again, "You sure about that?"

"I am!" Sonny put her hands on her hips to show Chad that she meant what she said.

"Then do it," Chad dared her. "And try _not_ to fall in love with me." Chad grinned at Sonny making her want to prove him wrong. She could and would kiss him without feeling any sparks between the two of them.

"Fine, maybe I will!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny's heart started beating faster, and faster as Chad leaned in closer, and closer until their lips finally met. His lips felt so soft against hers. They parted as Sonny looked into his beautiful eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when Chad placed him finger on his mouth to stop her from speaking.

"See, you _do_ feel something." Chad's finger brushed against her bare shoulder, sending a shiver down Sonny's spine.

"Chad, I –" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"The truth is, I feel it to," Chad admitted as he smiled genuinely and sweetly at her. Sonny couldn't help but smile in return.

"So..." Sonny said as Chad took hold of one of her hands, while standing their looking at each other. Their fingers interlocked and he gently squeezed her hand, making the smile on her face get even bigger. "Are we really gonna do this?" she asked.

Chad nodded in return, "We're really gonna do this." He opened his arms and Sonny gave him a big hug, holding him tight never wanting to let go. However the moment soon ended. "Well I got to get back to _The Falls," _he said heading towards the exit, but stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Sonny. "I'll pick you up tonight."

A confused look appeared on Sonny's face, "For what?"

"Our date. How's eight o'clock for work you?"

Sonny's lips curved upwards. "Perfect."

"So… we're good?" He asked right before he left.

"Oh, we're so good!" Sonny said smiling. And even after Chad left Sonny she just stood there with a huge smile plastered on her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sonny Monroe had a boyfriend. Sonny Monroe was dating the one, the only Chad Dylan Cooper. This was her dream every since she arrived on the set of _So Random_ and met him in the lunch room.

_But I know that I got nothing to prove_

_Maybe that's what you love about me._

_The best thing I can do is be myself and hope it's enough to make you proud._


End file.
